


Detour

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Roadtrips, Summer, Wrong turn, summer prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick accidentally tells Jonathan to make a turn at the wrong exit while road tripping back to Winnipeg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

“Okay, so it says on the GPS thing that we have to take the next exit we see on the right,” Pat said, his eyebrows furrowed in the screen of his phone, trying to see how far the exit was.

“How far is it? Doesn’t it tell you how many miles it is from here?” Jonny asked, his eyes glancing at Pat’s frozen stare over the phone, the map in his lap just in case they needed a back-up. Neither of them were the best at directions, shit actually, so this road trip was bound to have some kind of fuck up.

“I don’t know, it isn’t telling me, but I think it’s this one,” he said, pointing at the wind-wrecked sign that read ‘Exit 2B’.

“Okay, but how do you know? Are you sure, Kaner?” Jonny’s fingers were drumming on the wheel, catching looks of the traffic in the rearview mirror. “I think it was back there,” he said, his voice high and shaky. He hated getting lost.

“Jon, honey, it’s fine,” Pat said, placing a hand on his thigh, attempting to calm his nerves. “I’m pretty sure this is it. If worse comes to worse we just turn around.” His Chicago Bears hat was turned backwards, the craziness of his curls sticking up out of the edges of the lid. He had one of Jonny’s tank tops on, so it was loose on his body, the bottom scrunching up in his seat. He tried to catch Jonny’s eyes as he flipped the turn signal on, but he was too focused on the off ramp to do anything else.

“I don’t think this is the way we’re supposed to go, Kaner…” Jonny trailed off, but he kept driving anyway. The radio was playing the local country station, Thomas Rhett and Tim McGraw blasting through the speakers. Even though Jonny hated country music, he knew it was all Pat listened to in the summer, so he dealt with it. The windows were down, the wind blowing through the car at all angles. It messed up Jonny’s hair, but Pat didn’t mind. It wasn’t until Pat checked his GPS again and saw where they were that he wasn’t feeling so great.

“Uhh...Jonny, babe...don’t be mad…” Pat said, his voice as small as his body, folding into his seat.

“Don’t you dare tell me we went the wrong way Kaner, or so help me,” Jonny said, stealing a look of anger from him across the console.

“I’m not necessarily saying that it was the wrong way, it was just another way!” Pat said, trying to make the situation sound better than it was. Truthfully, they were about an hour south of where they should be.

“God, Kaner, you always do this! Can’t you be serious for once in your life? This isn’t funny, if we want to be back to Winnipeg on time for David’s wedding we gotta stay on our driving schedule. You don’t understand time management, Pat,” Jonny said, his voice rising as he got madder. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight this knuckles turned white. He saw an exit for a small 24-hour diner up ahead, and he veered off the road to pull up in the parking lot and take a look at the map for himself. He snatched it out of Pat’s lap, turning on the lights inside the car to get a better look. Pat let himself out of the car, wanting to let Jonny cool off before talking to him again.

Jonny never got angry, never once did he yell at Pat the way he did just then in the car. He knew that Jonny had a thing for always being on time, but he didn’t know it would make him this mad. He stepped inside the old diner and took a seat at the counter, ordering a burger and some fries. It wasn’t long before Jonny followed him in and took a seat next to him, just asking for a water.

It was quiet while Pat ate, slurping down a chocolate milkshake along the way. He finished off the last of his fries and pushed his plate in front of him, letting the busboy come and pick it up. He didn’t want to go back to the car just yet - he knew Jonny would give him shit for getting them lost, and he didn’t want to face it. He felt bad enough.

It was when Jonny grabbed his hand gently and pulled him from his bar stool that he finally got up and walked back to the car. He climbed in the passenger seat and sunk low into it, facing the open window. Jonny got in after him, but he didn’t start the car right away. Pat could feel his eyes on him, wanting him to say something, but Pat was too upset to say anything. 

“Look at me,” Jonny said, breaking the silence. Pat turned around in his seat, his watery eyes meeting Jonny’s sharp ones. He knew what was coming, the whole: ‘YOU got us lost, Kaner, not me’ speech was just waiting on his lips. So Pat was surprised when he heard Jonny mumble, “c’mere” and smushed Pat’s face right into his chest, leaning over the console, letting Pat’s tears spill onto his shirt.

“I’m not mad at you, bud. I just get nervous with time. It’s a bad habit. It’s not your fault, babe, it’s not your fault. Anyone could’ve done it. It’s okay,” Jonny said, running his fingers through the curls as the base of his neck. Pat just kept crying.

“Pat, Patrick, buddy, I’m not mad. Did you not hear me?” he asked, pulling his head down so he was face to face with him.Pat’s eyes were bloodshot and ringed in red, his breaths shaky and fast.

“I know, I know, I heard you, but that doesn’t change the fact that I feel bad. Let me feel bad, you asshole, that way I don’t do it again,” Pat said, his voice small and high-pitched. He buried himself back in Jonny’s neck, not planning on moving anytime soon.

“Okay, Pat,” Jonny whispered. “Okay.”


End file.
